


Yard Work

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little innocent nude gardening leads to much more fun work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yard Work

Title: Yard Work  
Author: Carol (Nverland)  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Orlando/Viggo  
Disclaimer: Not real, all made up, sick fantasy  
Warnings: m/m sex-PurelyPointlessPorn  
Beta ranger_girl0301  
A/N: This is what happens when we’re bored and I’m talking to Alex

 

He wanders around the yard, cock and balls bouncing freely against his thigh. 

His flesh rubbing against lightly furred legs, easily available for anything-say whacking off if a slight breeze makes him hard.

He stops, the sight in front of him doing just that. He opens his pants, his long thin artistic fingers wrapping around the dusky colored column of hard flesh that pops out. Peeling back the foreskin, his thumb rubs against head 

Panting-gasping -moaning, his hand gripping firmer, sliding up and down the shaft faster and faster, until he grasps his balls and rolls them in his other hand, tugging slightly, he then pressing the area right behind, setting off tremors from the pressure in his prostate 

He looks down and sees his lover, on his knees in front of him, spreading himself open and begging to be taken, completely open and ready for him. He kneels down, nudging the head of his dripping shaft at the tight hole, and pressing on, just slightly.

His partner moans at the pressure and pushes back, slowly impaling himself, making his hole stretch and grasp at the hard rod. They hold steady, not moving for mere seconds before he pulls back to just leave the head inside the gripping ring, then slams back in. He jars his partner, making him brace his arms more firmly, as he pushes back to meet each solid thrust

They work harder-faster, the pace getting frenzied, until finally he reaches under the man kneeling in front of him and grasps his neglected cock, jerking firmly 

His partner begs for more-for release-for anything, and he tries to give it to him. Biting into the sweat covered shoulder under him, he feels the shaft in his hand twitch and then splatter, covering his fingers and the ground with pearly fluid 

The spasming channel around his over sensitive cock is his undoing. He slams in one more time before erupting, sending a torrent of thick fluid to flood the tight chamber, before collapsing onto his sated partner. 

As they lay there in the shade, regaining their breath, they both start to giggle.

“Really, Vig, you just can’t keep gardening naked.”

~end


End file.
